


Six

by RunnerFive



Series: ZR Drabbles [16]
Category: Zombies Run!
Genre: 6 Word Stories, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-08-08 02:30:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 92
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7739956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RunnerFive/pseuds/RunnerFive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When your mind is tired, sometimes you can only focus on six words at a time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Six

I'm too valuable to risk. Sorry.

If you lack your father's intuition  
Store-bought, er, spreadsheets work too.

They were supposed to be further.  
I never knew I wanted "co-author"  
Until "lead author" suddenly became mandatory.

I don't mind loneliness or secrets.  
Seventy-three percent is too risky.  
But sometimes I miss pantsing zombies.  
I barely remember how to laugh.

I miss Googling so many things:  
"Ice-pick shoulder pains from hunching"  
"Headaches from glasses three prescriptions old"  
"Carpal tunnel goes away sometimes, right?"  
"Symptoms of ulcers, adolescents, stress-induced"

Can't sleep. There's no one else.


End file.
